


Fear Can Curse Your Life Like Even Death Can’t

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Fear, Gen, Poetry, kiss, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: How can life escape fear? With a bit of kindness.
Kudos: 1





	Fear Can Curse Your Life Like Even Death Can’t

**Author's Note:**

> A short poem I wrote at 4 am when I was apparently having some feelings. I would love feedback if you have any since I am new to poetry.

I kissed a dead girl.  
Her lips were coarse with pain and yet,  
her softness remained.  
She couldn’t move her hand,  
couldn’t touch me even though she wanted.

Her voice was shaking,  
quaking,  
trembling,  
as she used her breath to tell me  
she wanted kindness.

From me?  
How could I give her anything so meaningful?  
I kissed her, though,  
took all the oxygen of her suffering hostage,  
to smother it from her body.

She smiled at me then,  
thanking me for the relief,  
and her eyes went out.  
She was still beautiful with that smile.  
And I realized.

Meaning was found in what you gained, not what you lost.  
She’d let me set her free  
And gave me a gift for my help.  
Now I knew it wasn’t lost just yet.  
Her life had found meaning in helping me understand.

The world would keep spinning  
as long as there was kindness.  
As long as there was a stranger on your death bed  
To take all your pain in them  
And save you from your suffering to set you free to go.

A kiss of life without fear  
was both our present.


End file.
